La Batalla
by Michiruremo
Summary: Es una pequeña historia que soñe una noche y tuve que escribirlo, es sobre Atem y Anzu, espero les guste c:


Hola a todos, soy nueva aqui :)  
bueno esto es algo que un dia soñe y la verdad espero que les guste

**La Batalla**

Me dirigía hacia el lugar en donde íbamos a pelear, era un lugar en donde el fuego predominaba y había unas pobres escaleras que te dirigían hacia el edificio en donde pelearíamos.

Ese mismo día en la escuela, el chico que me gustaba y que había sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, se me acerco para decirme que después de la pelea de la tarde me diría lo que en verdad siente por mi, yo me sentía tan feliz, dado a tantas indirectas de que a mi me gusta y yo a el, al fin sabría que sentía por mi.

Al llegar al edificio, justo antes de entrar habían unos estandartes en donde mis amigos mas todos los de mi escuela estaban esperando su turno para pelear, me acerque a mis amigos y me senté a lado de ellos, todos estábamos nerviosos, preparaban sus cartas, mientras el maestro mencionaba los nombres de los que tenían que entrar a pelear.

Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia ni en que pensar, pero mi amigo, quien era el mejor en esto, me dio varios consejos y me tranquilizo, yo le sonreía y el a mi, hasta que al fin dijeron mi nombre, me asuste mire a mis amigos y ellos me dijeron "buena suerte" y el se acerco, y al oído me susurro "yo se que puedes, tienes lo necesario" lo mire y el sonrió y yo a el.

Al entrar al edificio los muros eran tan negros y rojos que parecía que gente había muerto en ese lugar, me coloque en mi posición al igual que mi oponente, el profesor dio la señal, y la batalla comenzó.

Después de casi media hora lo derrote con mi carta "El dragón marino" que me había dado Atem, Salí del edificio victoriosa, pero para mi sorpresa ya no había nadie afuera,

Todo estaba vació, y la luz del sol iluminaba todo, ya no había fuego ni lava, todo era normal, Salí caminando y después de unos pasos note que mis amigos estaban abajo esperándome, baje corriendo con felicidad y ellos corrieron hacia mi, Atem me cargo y yo reí, se me quedo viendo y me dijo "Anzu, ¿recuerdas que te diría lo que en verdad siento?" me pregunto y yo asistí con la cabeza algo sonrojada, el sonrió y dijo "pues…" pero antes de poder acabar de hablar un terremoto despertó el lugar, nadie sabia lo que ocurría, la tierra empezó a levantarse hasta formar un cilindro, yo estaba asustada, Atem me cargo y salto hacia otra piedra, lo mire y note algo extraño en su mirada, "¿Que ocurre?" le pregunte asustada, el solo dijo "Algo que no creí que pasaría, demonios, Anzu, tendré que detener esto" yo atónita dije "pero como? Y que es?" el solo me abrazo y me dijo "lo siento pero debo de hacer esto" me dejo y salio corriendo hacia el cilindro de piedra, saco una de sus cartas e invoco a Slifer el dragón de los cielos, yo no sabia que estaba pasando, pero de pronto desde la punta del cilindro salio un monstruo, era Basura fusionado con su monstruosa carta, en ese momento entendí a lo que se refería Atem, al igual que Bakura, el también se fusiono con Slifer, en mi vida había visto algo así, ni sabia que uno podía fusionarse con sus cartas, Atem tenia una armadura roja con la forma del dragón, era tan brillante, yo estaba totalmente sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo al verlo así de alguna manera sentí una atracción mas fuerte hacia el, tal vez por que se veía muy heroico, Atem miraba con mucha ira a Basura diciéndole "pero que has hecho esta vez, de nuevo tengo que pelear contigo?" eso hizo que se me pusiera la piel de erizo "¿otra vez?" pensé, estaba tan confundida, mis amigos me gritaban desesperados para saber si estaba bien, mire el suelo para ver la forma de acercarme a ellos, salte de piedra a piedra hasta que llegue con ellos, "¿todos están bien?" les pregunte preocupada, ellos me respondieron "Si, pero y Atem?¿que es lo que esta pasando?" dijo confundido Joey, yo solo dije "No lo se, pero Atem se fusiono con su carta Slifer y Bakura esta también fusionado con su carta monstruosa" todos me miraron con la ceja levantada pero Yugi detuvo el silencio, "Ya se lo que ocurre" dijo muy cerio, todos volteamos a verlo muy concentrados, "Recuerdan que los maestros nos fortalecieron para poder ser mejores en las batallas y hoy nos hicieron el examen para ver quien es el mejor?" pregunto, todos asistimos con la cabeza, "bueno, ya no hay fuego ni nada oscuro, por que Basura esta aquí, cuando en realidad estaba bajo tierra, por eso había lava, pero como hoy descubrió quien era mas fuerte, despertó, y no es la primera vez que ocurre, hace 5 años también ocurrió, y Atem tuvo que detenerlo, y casi le cuesta la vida", todos lo miramos atónitos, "pero como es que no nos habían dicho nada" pregunte algo enojada y asustada, "Por su protección" respondió Yugi, en ese momento mire hacia donde estaba Atem para así, rezar para que no le costase la vida.

"Te aseguro Atem que esta vez no podrás ganarme, aunque seas el mas fuerte no me podrás vencer" decía Bakura maliciosamente, "no te venceré con mi fortaleza, pero te aseguro que lo haré" decía Atem muy decidido, Bakura solo re rió, Se lanzo contra Atem, y empezó a rasguñarlo fuertemente, "Nooo!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que muriera, en ese momento mi carta Corazón puro se elevo hacia Atem, y lo curo totalmente dándole mas energía, Atem grito fuertemente y le dio un fuerte golpe a Bakura quien se estrello contra el cilindro de piedra, enojado voló hacia Atem, pero este le rasguño con fuerza en la cara, "Siii!" grito de alegría Joey, pero Bakura furioso lanzo una especie de bola de energía hacia Atem quien choco contra la tierra, Bakura rió feliz, y nos miro con malicia, se empezó a acercar pero antes de poder atacarnos Atem lo detuvo con una bola de energía parecida a la que el le había lanzado, Atem ya lastimado pero con energía para detenerlo, yo lo mire preocupada, nadie sabia que hacer para ayudarlo, mire alrededor, y mire el cilindro, si el había salido de ahí, entonces por ahí teníamos que meterlo, así que le grite a Atem "¡Atem, mira si el cilindro tiene un agujero por arriba!", el me miro y voló hasta lo alto del cilindro, y en efecto, el cilindro tenia un agujero, miro y miro hasta que al fin entendió lo que le quería decir, "¡Atem, toma esto!" Grito Yugi, Atem voló hacia el lo mas rápido que pudo, Yugi le aventó una carta y en el aire, Atem la tomo, la miro y se sorprendió, era la carta de Obelisco, en eso recordé que el me había dado a guardar la carta de Ra, así que le grite "¡También necesitaras esta Atem!" y la avente fuertemente hacia el, Atem logra agarrarla, la mira y sonríe y nos grita "Muchas gracias" giro y voló hacia Bakura.

"Bien con estas cartas, es seguro que lo derroto" pensó Atem, Bakura lo miro y dijo "Que harás, rendirte o morir?" y rió con malicia, "¡Lo que haré será derrotarte!" grito y se fusiono con las otras dos cartas, "no, no puede ser" dijo sorprendido Bakura, Atem tenia una armadura brillante y fuerte, era una combinación de las tres cartas sagradas, entonces voló fuertemente hacia Bakura y lo tomo de los hombros con brusquedad, se dirigía hacia el agujero del cilindro, llego al tope y aventó a Bakura hacia este y en ese momento empezó a cargar una esfera de energía muy grande, en eso supimos que era momento de movernos así que corrimos hacia un lugar menos peligroso, "Hasta aquí llegaste Bakura" Grito Atem y tiro la esfera hacia el agujero junto con Bakura, este entro en el, y la esfera destruyo el cilindro haciendo que todo se derrumbara, la onda de choque nos derrumbo y no podíamos ver nada.

Después del caos, vino la calma, nos levantamos y todo estaba destrozado, había pedazos de piedras en todas partes, preocupada corrí hacia donde estaba el cilindro gritando "¡Atem!¿¡Donde estas!" y seguí corriendo y buscando, mis amigos hacían lo mismo, hasta que Yugi grito "¡Rápido vengan!" todos volteamos hacia el y corrimos, Atem ya hacia debajo de una piedra, totalmente herido, al verlo así, no lo pude contener y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, me acerque a el, lo tome de la cabeza y dije "Atem…", cerré los ojos con lagrimas, no sabia en que pensar. "Me alegra escuchar tu voz, Anzu", entonces abrí los ojos, el estaba vivo, sonreí y el a mi, Yugi, Joey y Tristan levantaron la roca y yo jale a Atem para así sacarlo de ahí, su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que Atem gemía de dolor, llorosa lo mire, el sonrió y me tomo de la cara "Gracias a Bakura no pude decirte lo que siento" yo lo mire fijamente, "pero al fin podré decirlo" el se levanto, me abrazo fuertemente y dijo "Gracias a Dios que te conocí, por que no sabes cuanto Te Amo Anzu" me miro y me dio un beso, yo feliz cerré los ojos para contemplar su tierno beso, los demás nos miraban algo felices pero a la vez con caras de "vaya que sorpresa de amor", después de separo de mi, me miro sonriendo y yo le sonreía, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero Atem dijo algo que cambio totalmente todo, "Espero que seas feliz, por que yo lo soy, te conocí y te ame, y tu a mi, y con eso, puedo morir feliz" sus ojos se ennegrecieron yo lo sostuve, "Adiós mi Amor…Anzu" y se fue…

En mi vida había llorado tanto, lloraba y gritaba su nombre, me acerque a el y dije "Te Amo Atem…" y seguí llorando, Yugi y los demás llorando también, se acercaron a mi, y Joey dijo "Vamos Anzu, calma" el intentaba animarme pero nada en el mundo podía hacerlo, abracé con fuerza a Atem y en eso su cuerpo de desvaneció en el aire….

Caminaba por el parque con mi perro, el me ladraba y yo le lanzaba la pelota, al parecer había llovido.

En la playa habían charcos grandes, mi perro empezó a ladrar, como si me quisiera mostrar algo, entonces en el reflejo del agua lo vi, era el, siendo perseguido por mi perro, me agache atónita, mire en el charco y vi, "Me alegra verte de nuevo" esa voz que conocía tan bien, unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, me levante, voltee la cabeza, y estaba ahí, sonreí y supe que nunca nos separaríamos de nuevo…


End file.
